Automatic swimming pool cleaners include components for driving the pool cleaners along the floor and sidewalls of a swimming pool, either in a random or deliberate manner, to vacuum debris on and adjacent to the floor and sidewalls. For example, conventional pressure side cleaners and suction cleaners often use hydraulic turbine assemblies as drive systems to drive one or more wheels. Robotic cleaners often include a motor or other mechanical system powered by an external power source to drive one or more wheels.
Although automatic swimming pool cleaners operate with little manual operator interaction, it is sometimes difficult for the operator to quickly determine whether the pool cleaner is operating correctly or efficiently. For example, an operator can see the pool cleaner moving along a swimming pool floor, but not realize that the cleaner is not vacuuming or barely vacuuming until hours or days later when a substantial amount of debris has settled on the pool floor. This may be due to mechanical malfunctions in robotic cleaners, or insufficient suction or pressure in suction-driven or pressure-driven pool cleaners. Furthermore, an operator must wait to watch whether a pool cleaner is moving to determine if it is operating. If the pool cleaner is scheduled to operate at night, the operator must turn on lights inside or around the swimming pool just to see if the pool cleaner is operating. This can be a tedious task that many operators do not pay attention to and, as a result, these operators do not realize their pool cleaner has not been operating until a substantial amount of debris has settled on the pool floor.